


Thomewt：黑暗里，你

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Hospitals, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 1





	Thomewt：黑暗里，你

他坐在黑暗里，周围失去了声音。他的世界一片寂静，但是安静的只有漆黑。  
他知道他发生了什么。  
他用了三个月接受了事实。没人相信他可以用用三个月接受这件事，但是他知道自己只不过就是放弃和崩溃了而已，因为自己无能为力。

他的记忆和梦境总是重叠，再看不到颜色的双目里，记忆是他唯一可以看到的色彩，那些回忆里的语言是他仅能听到的声音。  
每次那些美好的东西漂浮过脑海之际，紧随其后的就是沉入深海般的黑暗记忆，将那场车祸接二连三的砸向他的神经。  
他带着那条裹着石膏的腿坐在轮椅上，每当他感受到轮椅被推动，他都在猜测那到底是护士还是家人。直到一个月后，从护士在他手心里反复写的单词里得知噩耗，车祸让他失去了家人。  
家人们在火焰和残骸里悄然离去，将他留在了这个世界里。从此他便不再猜测，也不在思考是不是会有曾经的朋友来看他，至少再也不会有“家人”这个选项。

他不喜欢坐在轮椅上或者躺在床上，可是别无选择。不过即使选择，他也看不到，也听不到，他无法理解。  
那场灾难，让他失去双目，也失去了听觉。他废弃的坐在那里，就和一个损坏的人偶，他只有靠着记忆里自己曾经照镜子时的回忆搜索自己的外貌。  
他也许不会说话，他不确定自己是不是每次张开嘴都能发出声音。因为他无法听到自己的声线，也无法确认每个词是不是发音精准。  
世界唯一留给他最多的是触感，细微的温度和碰触成为日常判断的标准。他的身体为他而挣扎求生，所有的感官都奋力弥补他所失去的一切。  
但是他相信，这会让他变得神经质，他会因为轻微的碰触而浑身紧张不安。

在这些算不清时间和日期的日子里，他无从得知，甚至每次入睡都只能靠接触床铺来计算，但是他一天之内很多时间都在床上度过。  
只能说，嗅觉和味觉是最能引起他兴趣的，那些怀念的味道可以换回他幸福的时光。

拆了石膏后，他却迟迟不能走路。因为他找不到动力和目标，不安在他体内增生。他感觉到脚腕的别扭，这让他踏向地面后有着无限恐惧。  
他跌倒好几次，无法爬起来，也无法顺利坐到轮椅上。  
每当医生帮他回到位置上时，他都出了一身冷汗。  
后来他发现他性格越来也糟糕，甚至放弃了站起来的尝试。

他碰触书籍，那些一个个凸起的小点刺激他的手腹，可是他并不认得。学习需要很长时间，对他来讲那是困难和痛苦的过程。他无法听到，他不知道该从何开始学起，凭借理解他尝试寻找一切开始的源头，却一无所获。  
不知道第几次翻起书页，在还没掠过那一篇字迹的时候他却已经放弃的合上了书本。他想他一定皱着眉头脸色不好，皱眉头是他的习惯表情 。  
他将书拍在腿上，可书本却不听话的滑落下去。他听到了纸张肆虐拍向地面的声响，随后就这样安静的倒在了轮椅边上。  
他欠身挥动手掌，却什么都没能触摸到。心烦让他不再寻求书的位置，放弃般的靠回轮椅背，双手毫无目的的搭载扶手上。

几秒钟掠过。  
他感受到书的重量重新回到了他的腿上。  
他身子僵直，不知道如何反应，可能自身因为吃惊而张开嘴发出来了愚笨的惊叹。  
他探出一只手，凭借腿部位置的触感而落在书上。  
可是感觉却如此不同。  
他发觉自己覆盖的地方是一只手，带着温度。  
对方没有躲开，但是这让他反而有些惊慌的先把自己的手抽了回去。大概下意识的说了一句“对不起”，不过他也看不到对方的反应。  
他不喜欢在其他人面前表现现在的自己，所以他便闭上嘴不再发出来声音。

时间一秒秒过去，无法判断时长。  
当他再次鼓起勇气把手回归到书本上时，他发现那只手依旧安静的放在书面上，等待着他。  
他不清楚对方为何在等待着他，也不知道他为何留在他身边什么都不做。他凭着感觉感受到自己面部此刻正流露出来一副费解的样子。  
随后他开始移动自己的手，小心，谨慎，不多施力。就这样轻轻擦过对方的手，先一步开始寻求自己探索的权利。  
从手背到手指，从指根到指尖。  
对方手很修长，却有着清晰而紧致的轮廓，带着线条的指节让那个人的手给人感觉应该长得既性感又有力。

是个男人 。

就在他思考判断的同时，另一只手因为紧张的关系而死死握在轮椅扶手上，这让指内侧的关节发酸。  
不过那里也发生了变化。  
他感觉到柔软温湿的细腻触感在他食指和中指的指关节上落下。既细腻又轻微，即使一点点但对于现在的他来讲也清晰得不能再清晰。  
他手指因为惊动而握紧，随即又松开。不知道是不是应该撤离。  
他想，那大概是对方的吻。  
他感受对方移开了嘴唇，可依旧近在咫尺，因为对方的呼吸轻柔的拍打在他手部的肌肤上。炙热，却充满耐心，显然对方并不像惊动他。  
他觉得，既然自己做不到去询问和观察，那么他还是去做他可以做到的事情。  
想完后，他那只手松开了轮椅扶手，微微向前探出。很快碰触到了对方的嘴唇，他指背贴再对方嘴唇上顺着唇部向着唇角滑去。  
他相信在这个过程里对方嘴部向前按压在了他的手指上部，再次给了他一个鼓励般的亲吻。

对方脸部肌肤并不算很细腻，却平滑而有着迷人的轮廓，他可以清晰的感受那些无关带来的立体感。让他怀念的体温，他已经很少如此主动的去碰触别人。  
他很好奇，迫不及待。另一只手离开书的位置，向上计算着距离摸索过去，他的掌心很快碰压在了对方的脸颊上。他感受到对方因为自己无法控制的力度而微微缩了缩脖子，但是下一秒对方就接受了他的碰触顺从的贴了上来。  
他的掌心和对方的脸部轮廓紧密贴合，手心里的对方轻柔的动着脑袋，蹭过他的掌心。  
他想要知道更多，碰触是他唯一可以做的事情。他寻求的移动手臂，手指掠过他尽可能碰触的地方。  
没有特点的耳朵，带着质感向下柔顺的头发，柔和线条的下巴，有着不寻常长度的眼睫毛。对方闭上眼默许了他给予的一切触摸。  
接着他受到对方面部肌肉向上的变化。  
对方在微笑。虽然无法判断，但温柔和友好。

捧着对方的脸思索着对方每一个肌肉移动所带出来的表情。他最后忍不住，张开嘴，在不确定自己发出什么发音的同时询问出来。  
“你是谁？”  
对方修长的手心贴在了他的手背上，然后他感受对方小心翼翼的将手指插入他的手掌和对方的脸颊之间，呵护般的分开他的手将其握在掌里。  
他顺从的跟随对方的动作，直到对方把他的手掌心向上的摊开。  
对方的手指落在了他的掌心，移动的速度缓慢小心，施加的力度可以让他感觉清晰。

他用了几秒分辨出来对方的动作，对方几个动作不断重复，这让他很快意识到那是一个单词。  
很可能就是名字。  
他分辨出来那些字母，只是不算确定。  
T开头的名字，大概 。

“Tommy？”他尝试拼出他感受到的字母，他不知道自己说得对不对，也看不清对方表情。  
他贴在对方脸颊上的另一只手在下一秒传来了对方的反应，对方笑着摇了摇头，皮肤擦着他的掌心。

“T——H——M——….”他念出来，但是后面他只能无奈的摇头。  
对方没有生气，反而牵起他贴在脸颊上的手转移到唇部。他顺从对方手指的摆弄，最后掌心贴在了对方的嘴唇上。对方手指一边写着字母，一边念着。他不确定为何对方会如何有耐心，虽然他从掌心里能感受到对方唇部轻微的变化，但是并不算有很大帮助。  
他猜不到后面。  
“Tom——”他重新猜测，一次次从T出发。  
但还是错了，最后他对自己感到失望。  
过了一会无果后，对方放下他的贴在嘴唇上的手。  
手心里的划动产生了变化，那是一句话，他可以判断出 。凭着以前生活的经验，他从那些单词和前后句式里猜测出来句子，虽然也让对方重复了四遍。

《你可以叫我Tommy。》

这是他从对方那里第一次解读出来的句子。同时他也感受到了“Tommy”这个词的写法，和刚才不同。他知道对方其实不叫这个名字，这让他受挫，可是对方似乎并不介意。  
他无奈下只是点头。  
掌心再次感受对方手指的落下，新的句子重复着，对方总是尽量写的剪短好懂。

《我可以叫你Newt吗？》

他心跳比之前都要快，屏住呼吸。他咽了咽口水却发现嘴巴干涩，于是用舌头舔了舔嘴唇。他望着对方大概在的方向，因为极力想要确认对方在那里而张大眼睛。  
Newt是他的简称，虽然不是名字，却很多人叫。久违的能被这样提到，让他怀念不已。他好奇对方如何知道的，也可能是因为看了他的本命而猜到的，但是又是怎么直到本名的呢？  
他张开嘴， 用口型对上自己想要说的每个单词，希望发音可以精准无误的传给对方。

“你是谁？”Newt第二次问，但是意义不同。

《我是希望成为你身边人的人。》  
对方在他手心里留下新的触感。  
在他还来不及在大脑里找到答案出口的同时，更简短的句子出现。  
《我明天还回来，再见。》

手指从他的皮肤上脱离，他叫出声音，可是没有对方的触感再次降临的迹象。他知道对方走了，虽然说明天回来，可是他一点时间感都没有。  
当Newt再次被碰触的时候，他直到那是照顾他的护士，对于那个护士的触感早已熟悉，但是和那个男人有着明显的区分。  
在那个被他叫做Tommy的人没来的时间里，好奇让Newt感觉等待如此难耐。他不知道如何形容现在的自己，自己害怕接触，却渴望接触。他以为自己早就崩溃放弃，可是却发现还有如此让自己好奇和渴望的东西。他一次次思索那个名字，那个触感，联想一切可能接近的词汇。

那个人第二天如约而至。  
对方牵起他的手，很小心的进行每一个动作。手指将字母的每一个拐弯都清晰的描绘在他手心上。  
《早安，Newt。》

Newt感觉自己紧张又尴尬，但是同时又发现自己内心也那么渴望。他轻轻点头回应，脑内幻想对方的样貌。

《要走一走吗？》  
对方在他的手里询问道。  
Newt沉默下去，他不确定对方的“走”是什么意思。他是不是应该跟随这个人，但是如果对方可以进来，那么一定就是被医院允许的。  
此时此刻，他只是把这个人归类为“神秘”两个字，如果对方不回答，也许他一辈子都解不开。相比这样费力的探索，他对失去那么多的自己已经没有什么要求。

《用你的双腿走。》  
紧随着第二段。  
《我在你身边，别担心。》

就在Newt犹豫的时候，这个被他叫过一次名字却被误认为是Tommy的人，如此写到。这让Newt很震惊，因为他不确定自己能不能走，虽然自己感到有些丢脸，可是他摇了摇头。  
过对方没有放弃，竟然拉起了他的双手。  
Newt有些惊慌，可是对方握着他的手带动性的摇了摇，唤回Newt的注意力。  
Tommy似乎在给他示意什么，每一个动作都重复几次。Tommy先把Newt 的手放回了对方膝盖上，然后他的手顺着Newt的腿往下落在了脚踝处。他小心的抬起Newt的脚，随后放下。Newt发觉Tommy将轮椅下踮脚的抬板打了开来，为他留出来了站立的空间。此刻Newt的拖鞋底部碰到了坚硬的地面。  
Tommy知道他能走，他只是还无法走，所以Tommy在帮他。Newt心里敏感的明白一切。

当Tommy的手再次拉住他的时候，手部的力量传给他的是坚定和可靠。  
Newt咬紧了牙，他太过于紧张，可是还是顺着对方的牵引站了起来。  
他感受到对方随着后退拉动起他的手，他知道他需要迈出去第一步。他没有想太多，很快便决定先迈出他受伤的那一条腿。  
失败了。  
他从脚到腿都在打颤，迈出去以后他不敢移动身子。腿感觉到无力，也可能又是心理在作怪。可是他身子往下一沉，跌了下去。  
不过Tommy接住了他，把他扶起来。Newt将体重全部压给了Tommy，但是对方没有放下他而是将他的身体撑起，重新让Newt双腿站立到地上面。  
这次Tommy没有很快离开，只是抱着他，确认他的情况。

Newt第一次如此大面积的接触对方，他可以感受到对方肉体在衣服下的硬度，每个动作带出来的肌肉起伏和变化，还有那柔和的气味。  
Newt控制不了，他抬手摸了上去。他理解到对方穿着质感不错的T恤，短袖，这让他更好的接触到Tommy的肌肤。Newt皱着眉头极其认真，他尝试记住每一个触感好在大脑里拼凑对方的提醒。  
肩膀，胸口，脖子，手臂。他发现Thomas并没有比他高多少，他可以很方便的碰触到对方的面容。但是对方比自己强壮，给人可靠的感觉，有着男人厚度的体型给Newt一种安全感。

Tommy在Newt碰触结束之前都只是安静的站在那里，在必要时抬手扶一下Newt。  
随后在确认到Newt停下动作后，Tommy重新迈出一步，并用手微微推动Newt的后背让Newt知道是该迈步的时候了。  
最后Newt决定尝试走下去。  
经历了好几次失败， 每次Tommy都会接住Newt。  
过程里，Newt感觉如此漫长和艰苦，以及丢脸和无力。为了转移这份别扭的感情，他尝试在自己记忆里给对方对上号，却发现完全想不到这个人。也不知道对方为何在昨天一出现就对自己如此温柔，这果然就是和“神秘”两个词搭边。  
也许他也是这里的医生？也许他也在以前照顾过自己？Newt想了很多，可是找不到机会询问。

不知道过了多久，Newt发现他们成功的踏出了医院。  
温度不同宣誓着一切。那份温暖是阳光，那份流动是微风。还有和医院截然不同的空气味道。  
Tommy架着他的双臂，带着他一点点挪下了台阶。他们他了几步，鞋底有了变化，厚度和柔软度，那是草地。  
失明让Newt即使在阳光下依旧无法寻觅到一点光，可是能走到这里的感受在他心理有了微妙的变化。不是坐在轮椅上，也不是被护士推着车送到户外，他被人牵着踏过了那陌生的地面。  
Newt确定自己笑了，心情很好。  
虽然他听不到任何东西，虽然他不确定周围除了Tommy是不是还有其他人，他也不知道自己周围是个怎样的环境。但是他还是没有过多畏缩和掩饰的笑了出来。

Tommy身子的触感脱离他，但是Newt可以感受到对方挪到了自己身前。他不确定对方什么姿势，所以他只是笔直的看着前方的黑暗。  
Tommy的手扶住了他的双肩，然后一只手顺着肩头移动滑上了Newt的脖颈，接着是脸颊。  
他轻柔的捧着Newt的脸。  
和阳光不同的温暖，那是人的体温，眼前人的温度。Newt的脑细胞在对方给予的小面积动作下而跳跃着，他不停好奇的移动眼球表示自己的不确定，寻觅对方的意图。

这次Tommy没有拿起他的手在他掌心上写字。  
代替手指的是嘴唇。

Newt在黑暗里被对方夺去了唇和呼吸。  
温暖湿润，柔软情感。  
放大的味道，对方的呼吸。

Newt，站在黑暗里，没有一点声音。  
他感受到了风和阳光，他还感受到了被他叫做Tommy的人的靠近和拥抱。

然后。  
他还感受到了吻。

来自Tommy。


End file.
